Okaeri, Tetsuya
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Seijuurou menemukan adiknya yang sudah tertidur selama lima hari ini akhirnya terbangun dan menatapnya sendu. Seijuurou sungguh bahagia saat ini. Lebih bahagia daripada saat ia memenangkan tender jutaan euro. Adiknyalah sumber kebahagiaannya saat ini.


**Okaeri, Tetsuya**

 **Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya as Akashi Tetsuya**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Midorima Shintarou**

 **Genre : always Brothership**

"Tetsuya, aku akan ke kantor terlebih dahulu. Tak apa jika kamu menunggu dulu disini sendirian?" seorang pemuda berambut merah berkata pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Tetsuya mendongak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi ia tujukan pada sebuah novel. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya membuat surai birunya bergerak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, niisan. Niisan tidak perlu khawatir." Akashi Tetsuya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada novel yang tengah ia baca. Membuat sang kakak, Akashi Seijuurou mendengus. Adik satu-satunya ini jika dipertemukan dengan novel, perhatiannya akan teralihkan. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Kadang sifatnya itu membuat Seijuurou khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, Tetsuya. Hati-hati dan bersikap waspada sangat diperlukan."

"Niisan jangan berlebihan. Ini siang hari dan banyak pihak keamanan bahkan polisi yang bertugas diluar sana. Jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Tetsuya membalas kalimat kakak kandungnya tanpa memandang sang kakak. Tidak sopan memang, namun Seijuurou memaklumi hal tersebut.

Pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu menghela napas . Ia tidak bisa bersikap keras pada pemuda yang terpaut 3 tahun darinya itu. "Baiklah, aku berangkat. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku secepatnya. Kamu mengertikan, Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i."

Tak ingin meluapkan emosi pada sang adik, akhirnya seijuurou memilih berdiri dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya di Perusahaan yang ia pimpin secepat mungkin.

.

.

Enam orang pria yang memakai topi hitam terlihat sedang berkumpul. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa tas ransel dengan ukuran sedang. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua berpencar. Dua orang mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor. Dan keempat orang lainnya menyebar ke setiap sudut kota.

.

 _ **Boom!**_

Terdengar ledakan yang cukup keras. Seketika Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat dengan kedua mata birunya, sebuah kepulan asap membumbung tinggi tak jauh dari tempat Tetsuya berada. Melihat banyak orang berlarian, mau tak mau membuat dirinya ikutan panik juga. Ia langsung menyambar tas juga ponsel yang ia simpan diatas meja.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah menjauhi cafe yang ia tempati sebelumnya, ia melihat segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam mundur mendekati dimana Tetsuya berada. Pemuda itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok sebuah gedung.

 _ **Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Baku tembak sudah terjadi. Tetsuya terjebak. Ia tak sadar jika kakinya malah membawa ke tempat yang paling berbahaya. Dapat ia lihat empat orang bertopi sedang menembak kearah kerumunan polisi. Ia memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut dengan mengambil jalan pada gang-gang sempit.

"KAASAN! KAASAN, TOUSAN TOLONG AKU."

Sebuah teriakan membuat langkah kaki Tetsuya berhenti. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang anak kecil sedang menunduk disamping tong sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Tetsuya langsung berlari kearah anak tersebut. Namun sial baginya salah seorang dari mereka ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Pemudah bertubuh mungil untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya itu mendecih. Ia segera menggendong anak laki-laki yang ternyata kakinya terluka akibat terjatuh.

Ia hampir berhasil mencapai tempat tujuan jika saja tubuhnya tidak berhenti tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit dan panas ia rasakan ketika sebuah benda melesat menembus pinggangnya yang sebelah kiri. Ia hampir saja ambruk jika ia tidak mendengar isakan seseorang yang ia gendong. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan menghindari tembakan yang masih tertuju padanya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Tetsuya meraup banyak oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Paru-parunya terasa sempit, pasokan udara seperti tidak dapat ia hirup. Kepalanya mulai pening. Ia bisa melihat sebanyak apa darah yang keluar dari lukanya itu.

"Hiks, kaasan. Hiks.." Tetsuya memandang anak yang masih ia sembunyikan didalam dekapannya. Tubuh anak itu bergetar hebat. Tetsuya mengerti ketakutan seperti apa yang dirasakan bocah tersebut.

"Sssh, tenanglah. Kamu akan selamat. Tenanglah." Pemuda yang memiliki hobi membaca itu menenangkan anak kecil yang ia selamatkan. Meskipun dirinya sendiri berada dalam keadaan gawat. Sesuatu melesak keluar dari hidungnya. Tanpa ia lihat pun, ia sudah menduga bahwa sesuatu yang keluar itu adalah darahnya. Hal itu biasa terjadi jika tubuhnya sudah mengalami kelelahan ekstrim dan harus beristirahat.

Namun untuk saat ini bukan istirahat yang ia butuhkan, tapi cara bagaimana agar mereka berdua selamat. 'Kami-sama tolong kami.'

"Kejadiannya benar-benar tak terduga. Berapa orang yang menjadi korban?"

"Menurut temanku yang berada disana, ada 4 orang korban meninggal dunia."

"Sekarang suasana disana bagaimana?"

"Masih mencekam. Baku tembak antara teroris dan polisi masih terjadi. Katanya masih ada 4 orang pelaku yang masih melancarkan aksinya."

Seijuurou mengernyit saat mendengar bisik-bisik para karyawannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu masalah yang terjadi. Satu rapat lagi yang harus ia selesaikan agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan adik tersayangnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan karyawannya yang masih sibuk bergosip, pemuda berambut scarlet itu masuk ke ruang rapat. Sudah ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Didalam sana pun beberapa orang nampak berkumpul dan memperhatikan layar laptop mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang pimpinan sudah masuk.

"Bisa saya minta perhatian Anda sekalian?" ucap Seijuurou dengan suara tegas dan wibawanya. Semua orang yang disana terkejut dan lebih memilih meninggalkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya daripada harus kehilangan mata pencaharian mereka. "Bisa kita mulai rapatnya sekarang?"

"Bi—"

 _ **Brak!**_

Seorang perempuan berambut pink membuka pintu secara kasar. Peluh dan napasnya nampak tak teratur. Ia menghiraukan tatapan heran dari semua orang dan tak lupa tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou.

"Satsuki, bisakah tenang?"

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Seijuurou-sama. Namun ini berita penting dan harus segera saya sampaikan pada Anda." Momoi Satsuki, wanita berambut merah muda yang merupakan sekretaris Seijuurou itu mendekat kearah pimpinannya. "Tetsuya-sama..."

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Dia sekarang berada di cafe pusat kota seperti yang kamu ketahui sebelum aku kesini. Lebih baik sekarang persiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan kita bahas."

"Saya mendapat kabar dari Daiki bahwa telah terjadi ledakan bom di pusat kota. Dan tempat itu berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana Tetsuya-sama berada." Seijuurou merasakan perasaan tak tenang. Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam saku jasnya.

 _ **16 missed call**_

Dan panggilan tersebut berasal dari adiknya. Tanpa membuang waktu Seijuurou menghubungi adiknya.

 _ **Tuuut! Tuuu— cklek**_

"Tetsuya dimana kamu sekarang?" pemuda yang merupakan anak sulung dari Akashi Masaomi itu berteriak saat panggilannya diangkat. Ia bisa mendengar suara tembakan masih bersahutan. Dan suara napas adiknya yang tidak teratur.

"Ni-niisan.. Akhirnya niisan meng...hubungiku.."

"Ada apa dengan suaramu Tetsuya?" seijuurou langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat dan berlari menuju pelataran dimana kendaraannya berada. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berada di ruang rapat. Yang ia pedulikan kini adalah keselamatan adiknya. Keselamatan peninggalan satu-satunya yang berharga dari mendiang sang ibu.

"Ukh... Nii...san.. aku takut.. hikss. " mendengar isak tangis adiknya membuat Seijuurou semakin panik dan khawatir. "Se-selamatkan kami... nii...san.."

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya. Kumohon bertahanlah." Tanpa Seijuurou sadari, airmatanya sudah menganak sungai. Untung saja ia sudah sampai didalam mobil hingga tak ada yang melihatnya menangis.

 _ **Dor! Dor!**_

Suara peluru yang melesat dari selongsongnya semakin terdengar. Tetsuya dan bocah yang ia selamatkan kini bersembunyi di balik pintu disebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana kumpulan teroris berada.

Pemuda berambut teal tersebut semakin ketakutan. Sedangkan bocah yang berada dalam dekapannya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Ia bersyukur bahwa bocah itu tak harus melihat penampilannya yang kacau saat ini.

Kemeja berwarna baby blue yang ia kenakan kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Wajah yang pada dasarnya memiliki kulit berwarna putih kini semakin putih seperti tak ada darah dalam tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah karena keringat.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dibalik ruangan Tetsuya berada. Suara tembakan sudah berhenti. Entah siapa yang kini mendekati tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berharap tim penyelamat yang menemukannya, namum tidak menutup kemungkinan orang tersebut adalah salah satu teroris. Sebelum orang tersebut menemukannya, ia mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu dengan menyembunyikan anak tersebut dibalik pot bunga besar.

Tetsuya bersandar di dinding dengan wajah kelelahan luar biasa. Napasnya bisa ia rasakan semakin memendek. Kepalanya semakin sakit dan pandangannya perlahan mulai tidak fokus. Dalam penglihatannya ia melihat seseorang memakai topi dan pakaian berwarna hitam mendekatinya. Entah mengapa Tetsuya tersenyum dan merasa lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa kecil meskipun nyawanya sendiri terancam menghilang.

Dalam kesadarannya yang semakin tipis, ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ketika matanya terbuka, sang ibu sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya berada.

.

.

.

Lima hari pasca kejadian berdarah tersebut, seorang pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah sedang melangkah memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Ia menyebutkan salah dua jenis bunga. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Akashi Seijuurou nama pemuda tersebut tersenyum samar sesaat setelah keluar dari toko tersebut. Ia menenteng dua buket bunga. Satu bucket berisi bunga anggrek biru dan satu buket lagi berisi bunga lavender. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Seijuurou memasuki mobil yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kita pulang saja."

Sang sopir mengangguk patuh. Kendaraan beroda empat yang berwarna hitam metalik tersebut berjalan dan membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang sedikit ramai.

.

Kini Seijuurou sudah sampai di mansion-nya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya menggema di lorong panjang tersebut. Masih sambil menenteng dua buket bunga, pemuda yang sangat menyukai basket itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Kedua kakinya berhenti bergerak didepan sebuah pintu berkayukan mahoni kokoh. Ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu, dirasa sudah tenang pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan luas yang didominasi berwarna biru.

Sebuah suara terdengar yang berasal dari satu-satunya mesin yang menyala di ruangan tersebut. Suara EKG yang menunjukkan grafik denyutan jantung seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. Masker oksigen dan peralatan lainnya terpasang di tubuh seseorang yang kini terbaring lemah. Selimut tebal bergambarkan langit cerah di musim semi, menutup sebagian tubuh ringkih tersebut.

Akashi Tetsuya nama pemuda yang kini terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran queen size itu. Wajahnya nampak begitu damai. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan sadar.

Seijuurou masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia menemukan adiknya dalam keadaan kritis dan perkataan dokter yang menanganinya. Jika mengingat hal itu membuat Seijuurou dilanda ketakutan. Ia takut jika ditinggalkan oleh adiknya. Selama ini hanya adiknya lah yang selalu menemani dia dalam keadaan apapun.

 _Orang yang menemukan Tetsuya saat itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou. Ketika Seijuurou sampai di tempat kejadian, ia langsung mencari keberadaan adiknya dengan berbekal sebuah revolver berwarna hitam. Ia tidak takut akan ditahan polisi karena ia sendiri sudah mengantongi ijin kepemilikan senjata dengan kekuasaannya. Dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki, ia berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang pelaku pengeboman._

 _Seijuurou menyisir tempat dimana terakhir adiknya berada. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Ia tiba disebuah gedung agency. Matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan dan ketika ia akan berbalik, matanya menangkap jejak darah yang masih baru. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengikuti jejak tersebuh, hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat para karyawan. Dengan ragu, ia membuka pintu tersebut. Dirinya mematung saat melihat seseorang yang kini bersandar dengan keadaan kacau dan terlihat pasrah itu._

" _TETSUYA!" seijuurou melebarkan matanya ketika melihat kesadaran sang adik sudah terenggut sepenuhnya. Ia bisa melihat separah apa luka yang didapatkan Tetsuya._

 _Tanpa sengaja pemuda yang memiliki julukan sang emperor itu menangkap sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik pot besar. Ia bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _._

" _Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya, Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou ketika dokter yang menangani adiknya keluar dari ruang operasi._

" _Operasi pengangkatan peluru berhasil, namun salah satu organ vitalnya terluka. Ginjalnya terluka. Jadi terpaksa kami mengangkatnya." Pria yang bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou ini menaikkan kacamatnya yang sedikit melorot. "Meskipun saat ini dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya namun akibat pendarahan hebat dan kondisi tubuh yang dari awal memang lemah membuatnya berada dalam kondisi koma untuk saat ini. Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Maafkan aku."_

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _Seijuurou terduduk di lantai. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari orang-orang yang nelihatnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika image wibawa dan tegas yang selama ini ia bangun menjadi hancur. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun yang menyangkut dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Tetsuya-nya kembali._

" _AKASHI!"_

" _Selamatkan Tetsuya. Selamatkan dia. Akan aku berikan apapun yang penting selamatkan dia. Aku mohon." Midorima menatap miris pria dihadapannya. Dari semasa dia kanak-kanak, dia sudah mengenal Seijuurou. Bahkan ia masih ingat ketika nyonya Akashi meninggal, Seijuurou tidak terlihat seterpuruk begini. "Tetsuya, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan kakakmu ini."_

.

.

Seijuurou mengusap surai biru adiknya dengan lembut. Wangi bunga lavender menguar di ruangan tersebut. Membuat dirinya ikut merasakan ketenangan.

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Pekerjaan di kantornya sangat banyak belum lagi memikirkan keadaan sang adik yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Terbuai oleh wangi lavender dan suasana yang tenang membuat Seijuurou tak mampu menahan kantuknya lagi. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi setelah sebelumnya mencium kening sang adik.

.

Seijuurou membuka matanya ketika rasa pegal menyelimuti punggung juga lehernya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat kearah dimana adiknya tertidur. Matanya membelalak kaget. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"O-ohayo... Niisan..."

"T-tetsuya? Benarkah itu kamu, Tetsuya? Adikku, Akashi Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i..."

Seijuurou menemukan adiknya yang sudah tertidur selama lima hari ini akhirnya terbangun dan menatapnya sendu. Seijuurou sungguh bahagia saat ini. Lebih bahagia daripada saat ia memenangkan tender jutaan euro. Adiknyalah sumber kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya. Terimakasih sudah kembali. Terimakasih." Pemuda bermahkotakan surai merah itu mencium kening adiknya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ta...daima, Sei-nii..."

"Okaeri, Tetsuya. Okaeri..."

Keduanya larut dalam rasa haru juga bahagia. Tidak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk transparan.

' _Berbahagialah, anak-anakku sayang.'_

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Errr maaf yah malah bikin fict baru. Ini fict dibuat dengan ide tiba-tiba kemarin siang pas baca berita pengeboman Sarinah.


End file.
